


you're not yet done with the summer passing by (don't think i could stand to be where you don't see me)

by thebane



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, angst and hurt, c!dream angst because he deserves it, can be seen as romantic and platonic, george gets injured, happens after the final explosion of l'manburg, just lots and lots of pain, lowercase intented, many fire metaphors, sapnap is a nether hybrid because i said so, the dsmp is called Esempii and i stole that from a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebane/pseuds/thebane
Summary: a look so cold it freezes him in his steps.(or, pride's gonna be the death of you, and you and me.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	you're not yet done with the summer passing by (don't think i could stand to be where you don't see me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghcstbur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghcstbur/gifts).



> hello, please accept my humble angst, which is also a gift for my dear friend who gave me the amazing prompt that inspired this.  
> ( title from francis forever by mitski and summery from pride. by kendrick lamar )  
> my twitter is @starteared !

george is bleeding.

the scratch on his shoulder isn't that deep, it's not the worst injury he got, and dream knows this, of course he does. the knowledge doesn't calm his heart, doesn't make him not want to go to george and get him patched up as soon as they can, if only to get rid of the look of pain on his face.  
his legs are moving before he thinks anything through, one shuffling forward, already going through mental check up if george has any other injury, if they have things to help at home (and what even is home, definitely not the abandoned cold house in the hills, not the community house because it's gone it's _gone it'sgoneit'sgoneit's-_ ), he's whipping his head around looking for someone, looking for sapnap because sapnap has always been better than him at potions and what if they need one, what if the bleeding is actually deeper than it seems, what if-

a look so cold it freezes him in his steps. 

dream knows all of sapnap's looks, knows the way his eyes crinkle when he's annoyed george ate the last red apple, knows the way he pouts when he's tired but stubbornly doesn't want to go lay down because " everyone else is still up and i don't wanna miss anything! ", knows how he smiles, cheeks glowing red in the summer nights, when he lights a campfire and they ask him to show them tricks, how he can bend and sway the fire to his will. dream knows his tells, how he runs a hand through his hair when he's flustered, how he scratches off the black nail polish when he's bored and then gets upset over it, begging dream to paint them again because he's the best at it, how sapnap always has the lighter him and dream bought way before they knew anyone, way before Esempii, and flicks it open and closed when he's stressed, how matches sometimes scare him and sometimes calm him.  
dream could catalogue every one of sapnap's grimaces or movements, stemming from them being friends for so long (he could do the same for george and he knows if they tried, they could do the same for him, they're his best friends, closest confidants, they're his _family_ , or, or at least they were). and that's why it's so... it's painful, it's heartbreaking, it stings, when sapnap gives him a look so full of hatred, one he never saw directed at anyone, one he didn't even know sapnap could give. because sapnap, he's the hottest summer day when all you can do is lay down and talk, he's the way a small candle lights up the whole room, he's the way people laugh and sing around a campfire, he's the way sunbeams caress your skin as the sun falls, he's the hope for new day a sunrise provides. he's childish, he's loving, he's burning you and warming you up at the same time, he's _alive_.

and he should never feel any emotion that could bring a look like _that_ onto his face.

" stay the FUCK away. " he hisses out, like a flame being put out by water.

" what? " dream breathes out, not sure if he can even be heard over the TNTs going off in l'manburg (or what's left of it anyway), his voice scratchy from all the shouting and talking done today.

" this is... " sapnap's voice is angry, shaking slightly, " this is ALL YOUR FAULT. CAN'T YOU SEE IT? CAN'T YOU SEE THE DESTRUCTION, HOW YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR YOUR STUPID PRIDE? "

dream looks at sapnap and he sees the boiling pain in his eyes and he realises sapnap's not talking about l'manburg, about tommy and tubbo and techno and discs and l'manburg and the tree, no. 

he's talking about nights filled with aching bodies and breathless laughter, about cooking dinner for three (and then two and then one and then there's no time to eat, only strategizing and plans and casualties and war and-), about trips to a sand village for the special kind of sweets george secretly adores that can't be bought anywhere else, about fishing in the quiet mornings, about a touch so gentle, about being held and being allowed to break down, knowing you have people who will put you back together in the end, because you're worth it for them.

sapnap's eyes are blurring with tears, the gunpowder on his cheeks a reminder of why they're all there today.

" you ruined us dream. hope that's what you fucking wanted. " sapnap chokes out and leans down to george who immediately latches onto his hand, squeezing it tight as if it could help with the pain. sapnap's face contorts but he smooths out his expression in seconds, knowing his pain isn't right then the most urgent one. he starts lowly whispering to george who answers as quickly as he can, gentle hands running through his hair and caressing his face as both of them have tears cascading down their face, pain mixing with hurt and sorrow.

dream wants to go closer, to help them, to _mend_ them, to build up the bridges again but sapnap's gaze stops him again, reminding him that what's burnt cannot be saved so easily.

" just fuck off. " he says, his tone creating a line of fire between them (no longer _them_ , just dream and sapnapandgeorge), a clear sign that dream isn't wanted.

dream feels something on his face and when he reaches up, his finger is glistening with water, a tear sliding down his cheek, making a clean path between the grime and sweat and stress cumulated under his mask. he hadn't cried in the open in years, not since he had to cradle his sister's small body in his arms, a body that would never move, breathe, sing again.

with a last look on them, the two people he loved over anything in this god damned world, he turns around, making sure the mask still fits, still hides everything it should.

" so you're homeless dream? " techno asks.  
" i used to have a home, " he says and thinks about coal stained fingers and high-pitched laughter, " not anymore though. "


End file.
